


Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst...

by thots_tochter



Series: Münsteraner Mottenkiste [1]
Category: Tatort, Tatort: Münster
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Thiel und Boerne stehen im Stau...





	Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/gifts).



> **Widmung:** cricri_72, because she made me do it.
> 
>  **Prompts:** [3-Satz-Ficathon](https://deutsch-fandom.livejournal.com/104457.html): „Tatort Münster, Thiel &/ Boerne, auf der Autobahn“, [de_bingo](https://thots-tochter.dreamwidth.org/646.html): „Langweilig“
> 
> Mal wieder so ein Schnellschuss, der entsteht, wenn man zwei Promptlisten gleichzeitig liest und das Ganze auch noch im Bus. Ich hatte gerade über _cricris_ Prompt aus dem 3-Satz-Ficathon nachgedacht, als neben mir ein Junge anfing zu nölen, dass ihm langweilig sei und seine Mutter darauf hin mit ihm „Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst…“ spielte. Wie das eben so ist, kam dann plötzlich mal wieder eines zum anderen. Ich habe die ursprüngliche Fassung ein bisschen in Form gebracht, etwas erweitert um die Ideen, die ich vorher im Sinne der 3-Sätze-Grenze gestrichen hatte und die Sätze wieder auf Normalmaß zusammengestutzt. Trotzdem nichts Großes, auch nicht beta-gelesen, nur eine kleinen Minific, aber immerhin Münster-Preslash aus meiner Feder. Was ich ja nie schreiben wollte. I blame it all on cricri.

# „Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst…“

 

_„Thiel, wir fahren wieder!“_

Penetrant drang Boernes Stimme in Thiels schläfrige Gedanken. Aber Thiel machte sich nicht die Mühe, die Augen zu öffnen, sondern quittierte die Feststellung nur mit einem unwilligen Brummen. Schließlich hatte Boerne in den vergangenen fünf Stunden, die sie nun schon in diesem Riesenstau standen, gefühlte zweihundertsechsundfünfzig Mal verkündet, dass sie nun endlich wieder fahren würden. Die ersten ungefähr sieben Mal war Thiel darauf hereingefallen und hatte tatsächlich die Augen aufgemacht, nur um dann festzustellen, dass für den Herrn Professor offensichtlich schon eine halbe Autolänge vorwärts rollen als ‚fahren‘ qualifizierte. Also sparte er sich die Mühe inzwischen und seit geraumer Zeit hatte er auch verbal nicht mehr auf Boernes Ankündigungen reagiert.

Das hinderte Boerne aber natürlich in keiner Weise daran, wie ein Wasserfall zu reden. Anfangs hatte Boerne sich noch beschwert, dass ihre Unterhaltung ziemlich einseitig sei, wenn immer nur er redete und Thiel nur dann und wann ein unverbindliches Brummen von sich gab, das alles und nichts heißen konnte – immerhin, *das* hatte der Herr Professor verstanden. Dann hatte Thiel allerdings darauf hingewiesen, dass Boerne ihm ja erstens sowieso nie zuhörte – schließlich würden sie gar nicht in diesem Stau stehen, wenn der Boerne einmal auf ihn gehört hätte, aber nein, der Herr Professor hatte es ja mal wieder besser wissen müssen – und er ja zweitens sonst auch absolut keine Probleme damit hatte, wenn er sich mit sich selbst unterhielt, von gelegentlichem Beifall seiner mehr oder weniger freiwilligen Zuhörer einmal abgesehen. Und so hatte Boerne sich damit begnügt, einfach die Fragen, die er von Thiel erwartete selbst zu stellen, und ansonsten in gewohnter Manier vor sich hin zu dozieren. Nicht dass Thiel auch nur die Hälfte dieser Fragen tatsächlich gestellt hätte, entweder weil ihn die Antwort ohnehin nicht interessiert hätte oder weil er sie, entgegen Boernes wenig schmeichelhafter Meinung über seine Allgemeinbildung, durchaus selbst wusste.

Sein Schweigen mochte Boerne nicht vom Reden abgehalten haben, dafür allerdings hatten Boernes Monologe über Gott, die Welt und die seltsamen familiären, sexuellen und sonstigen Verstrickungen innerhalb der medizinischen Fakultät – er wusste jetzt mehr über die Vergabepraxis von Assistentenstellen mancher Professoren, als er je hatte wissen wollen – ihn sehr effektiv vom Schlafen abgehalten.

_„Wissen Sie, Thiel, meine Mutter pflegte früher in solchen Situationen stets ‚Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst‘ mit mir zu spielen. Gegen die Langeweile.“_

Thiel rollte innerlich die Augen. Es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen. Da war der Herr Professor doch tatsächlich mehr als fünf Minuten still gewesen – genug um ihn in Sicherheit zu wiegen, leider nicht genug, um wirklich einzuschlafen –, aber irgendwie hätte ihm das wohl schon klar sein müssen, dass das nicht lange anhalten konnte. Dazu hörte Boerne sich einfach viel zu gerne selbst reden. Und was sollte bitte diese Anspielung? War das jetzt sein Problem, wenn Boerne langweilig war? Schließlich war er doch selbst schuld. Sie wären lange schon zu Hause, wenn Boerne mal einmal auf ihn gehört hätte. Der Herr Professor erwartete doch jetzt nicht ernsthaft, dass er mit ihm…

_„Kommen Sie, Thiel, wir spielen eine Runde. Ich fange auch an. Ich sehe was, was Sie nicht sehen und das ist blau.“_

… doch, erwartete er offensichtlich. Das konnte doch echt nicht wahr sein. Ein gelangweilter Boerne war ja noch schlechter zu ertragen, als ein begeisterter oder ein verletzter oder ein enthusiastischer oder ein zufriedener oder ein triumphierender oder überhaupt jeder andere Boerne. Generell war Boerne eigentlich nicht zu ertragen, aber Thiel zog es vor, nicht darüber nachzudenken, warum er sich den Herrn Professor trotzdem immer wieder antat. Das Ergebnis wäre verstörend gewesen. Um des lieben Friedens willen entschied er sich, dennoch gute Miene zu infantilem Spiel zu machen und sagte das erste, was ihm in den Kopf schoss.

_„Meine Augen! Und technisch gesehen schummeln Sie jetzt, denn die können Sie gar nicht sehen, da ich sie seit geraumer Zeit geschlossen halte.“_

Mit dieser Antwort hatte Boerne offenbar nicht gerechnet, denn er sagte eine ganze Weile gar nichts. Thiel grinste still in sich hinein und rückte sich auf seinem Sitz ein wenig zurecht, um eine bequemere Position zu finden. Gerade als er dabei war, endlich ins Reich der Träume zu entfliehen, vernahm er doch noch Boernes Stimme viel zu nah neben seinem Ohr.

_„Sie ahnen ja gar nicht, was ich alles vor meinem geistigen Auge sehe, mein lieber Herr Thiel. Da sind Ihre Augen nun wirklich noch die leichteste Aufgabe.“_

 

 

*** FIN ***


End file.
